Taranee's Flame
by Prince Vincentblack
Summary: This is the story of taranee the only one so far with her not ending up with another guardian i hope you like it i will add more later so reviews please!
1. Green tea and energy fields

It was a cold winters night in heatherfield. If we were to zoom into the lifes of our seemingly innocent guardians lives, we would notice Taranee sitting on the couch of her one story home, enjoying a cup of green tea. If we went to the others we would see, Irma taking a bath, Haylin sewing her little heart away, in some new design, Cornelia washing her hair, of course, and lastly the brave and fierce, when needed. Cleaning her room, well actually talking to matt on the phone, but Ms.Vandom thought so. But we are returning to Taranee, currently in the same position we left her, sipping that cup of tee.  
Ring Ring  
Startled. she dropped the cup, and the liquid, all down her shirt, causing her to become, very soaked as she dove for the cordless,  
"Hello." Taranee said meekly.  
"Hi honey," Her mother, Theresa, voice came through with static.  
sensing something wrong, she quickly asked.  
"Is dad okay, mom." She said, praying to the Oracle her father was fine, and that it was just her paranoia.  
"Honey, your father was shot, hes in the hospital, getting better, I'm on my way there." She said quickly.  
"I'm gonna stay with your father for the night, is your brother home?"  
"Mom, he's at that athletic convention."  
"Shoot, your right, okay, I'll be home in a couple of hours.", Taranee could sense the greif, and quickly amended,  
"Mom, don't stay with dad, I don't want you on the road longer then you can avoid, I'll go to Wills, or one of the other girls."  
"I don't know," she sighed, thinking it over, "Go on, don't be a bother, I'll be at the hospital tonight and won't be hom tomorrow to much though, be kind, don't forget your manners." Her mother said, while taranee playing with a fireball idly. Then, quickly the lights flickered, T.V. started blinking, then.  
"Mom I'm gonna go. Be safe."  
"Okay, love you, bye."  
She hung up quickly, scanning the room, then the power went, except the T.V. stayed on, a strange face appeared.  
"Fire Guardian… Help…….. Don't….." said a slightly alluring, and full of static, voice. then everything turned to normal, except for the back door to her house came flying at her, ducking behind the couch, it went past her, and sliced into the front door. _So much power,_ she thought, then _Guardians_, a piercing scream in her head made her wince, _No more telepathy, right_. She thought as the couch was lifted, and she faced her attacker, fire balls on hand.  
Her attacker, was wearing a tattered brown cloak, his hands blue like a body frozen for a year or so.  
"I'm warning you, I'm not your average…" Thump, she didn't finish, as she was thrown into the wall behind her, by an unknown force field.  
"Leave, her ALONE!." Said a familiar voice, who materialized at his last word, while the force field changed from an invisible to a light blue, sort of like Irma's, Auramere, and he then wrapped the brown cloaked man in a translucent claw, and then the man in front of Taranee, She couldn't see well thanks to the force field, started to glow and sorta slide out of reality. Yes, reality.


	2. So the heart has a duplicate?

**So glad you guys enjoyd the first chpter, um this will be brought through in series of burst, theres no set amount of how long the chpters are gonna be but i swear i will do my best not to make any more as short as chapter one.  
but then again the lord knows i am not Baby whale. p.s check out her story i got it on my favorites. Sorry had to drop it couldnt be helped, also please review! i love knowing how good, or bad i am doing. put in any corrections you see that i missed. Also the reason why the chpters will be done in like a burst mode, is because i am currently living in my car! it sucks, but i am getting into an apartment with friends soon, so its all good, With love your good Prince Vincent Black... awaits your reviews.!**

* * *

Soon, the field dispersed. And Taranee stood up, surveying the damage. The couch was now a love seat, at best. The back door was gone along with half the walls, letting the rain pour in, soaking the carpet, and the front door

Quickly Taranee jumped over the couch, grabbing her cell, hitting Will's number, while letting a fire ball float gently above her hand.  
Ring

"Come on Will, pick up!"

Ring.  
"Hi this is Will, I am currently not at liberty to answer my phone leave your number, I might get back to ya!"  
Said Wills slightly slurred speech from her birthday bash, the one she got the phone at.

She then proceeded to try and call the others, no answer.

_Not good._ She thought to herself.  
_No its not_, Thought someone else. In her head.  
"Who is this?" Taranee asked.  
_Trust me you're not crazy I need your help fire guardian._ The voice, that voice. Oh THE VOICE FROM THE TAPE!  
Now this left Taranee in a bind, she couldn't stay home, but it would probably be just as dangerous to leave. _I'm part of witch, I can control fire, I will be safe._ She thought gallantly to herself.  
Grabbing her messenger bag, an old worn canvas one, and throwing some clothes in there, she walked out of the house, now gathering snow on the cream colored carpet, and walked towards wills apartment.  
"Will, I told you to clean this room!" Susan yelled at her daughter, who was currently looking for her cell phone, which was yelling at her too.  
Knock, knock.

"I'll get it, you stay here and clean." Susan then walked down to the living room and answered the door, which is where our valiant heroine, mistress of the flame. Said, "Hi Ms Vandom. I need a place to stay for the night parents out, brothers out, so I hope you don't mind." She said smiling proudly. While sending will a message.

_Will, I was attacked, _she said_  
What! By what and is everyone okay.  
Everyone is fine, except we need to have an emergency meeting at my house.  
Why?  
My back door, _she thought as Ms.Vandom invited her in, asked if she was hungry, and went to the kitchen In a swift movement, sorta like the backdoor.  
_is gone, its embedded into the front door, also half the wall is splattered on my floor, um and the couch needs repair, so hurry and lets go please.  
_Will sent her a, yes, and cringed as she pulled a moldy sandwich out of her laundry basket, and Taranee sent her the mental pics of her house. And battle.  
"Will, look who's here!" Susan said un aware of the conversation her daughter already had.

"Hey Taranee,"

"Hey Will, so my parents aren't home for the weekend, and I was bored."

"The only time you'd ever see me right." Will said, while Taranee fidgeted nervously, she was never one for the spot light, even with her friends.

"And I said no trouble at all, now you two can go out for an hour, and then will needs to be home to clean her room. Got it."  
"Yes mam." Taranee said answering for the both of them. And taking the bag of pretzels, which Ms. Vandom offered, and shoving it into her bag..

Will put on her coat, while running after Taranee, who was already at the elevator,

Across town, the gorgeous earth guardian was with the air guardian, practicing some simple moves with there elements.

And as we zoom in on them we can see Hay Lin creating small gust of air, trying for a bigger effect. Cornelia was lifting the earth around her in the form of pillars.

"Ms. Hale, is Cornelia home?" Will asked. As Taranee tried her cell phone again.  
"No, she and Hay Lin went shopping." Ms. Hale said, adjusting her glasses.  
"Thanks." Will said, waving good bye, and walking away. As Ms. Hale closed the door.  
"Cornelia! I'm so glad I caught you." Taranee said, waving Will over.  
"Taranee? What's wrong?" Cornelia said worried.  
"Meet me and Will at my house, grab Irma on your way." With that she hung up,

Leaving Cornelia, to inform Hay lin who promptly set out to get Irma which brings us to our little minx of a water guardian. She's currently in the bath tub window open, but curtain closed of course, and listening to Paramore, singing along, she didn't hear her cell phone ringing. But she felt that mini cyclone wipe through the bathroom.

"What the hell?" she said loudly, as she got on her feet, regaining her composure, somewhat. Gathering her slight water element she readied for a battle. And she quickly put her hands down, seeing as it were her best friend Hay-lin  
"Hay-Lin? What's wrong? What's going on? And why didn't you use the front door? She asked, while commanding the meek water, swirling into a ball above her hands, while drying it.  
"No time for the parents, we got to go, emergency at Taranee's." Hay-lin said, grabbing Irma's arm, and pulling her out the window.  
"Wow, Taranee, I didn't expect you to trash the place." Cornelia said slightly out of shock at the damage to Taranee's house.  
"Well where are the others?" Will said impatiently, as if on cue, in came Irma and Haylin.

"Taranee, who knew you'd be the one to throw the greatest party of the year. And why weren't we invited?"  
Irma said jokingly.

Thus Taranee proceeded to tell the tale of her battle, her lost cup of tea, and her mom's wraith she would suffer when she got home.

Within an hour the house was decent, but the interiour, well except for the couch the two front rooms, were pretty bare, and the kitchen would take a while, instead Will used a glamour spell, and then it got ugly….

"Thanks again, I know we shouldn't use our powers for trivial things, but…." Taranee had started, but Irma finished, "Your welcome, now we should proba………." She couldn't finish, for she was thrown back by a lightening attack.

It was the man in brown

"Irma! GUARDIAN'S UNITE! " Will yelled, the heart glowing fiercely, letting out the four powerful orbs of elemental force . Irma's blue orb hit her right before she hit the ground.  
"You wanna mess with lightening, Fine Quintessence!" Will screamed at the Cloaked Man, who stood, arms poised at irma, reading another lightening blast, as will flew up, shouting her mantra, and throwing lightening right back at him.  
"EARTH!" the Cloaked Man yelled, as a chunk of the yard was thrown, absorbing most of the attack.

As Taranee and Cornelia flew in opposite directions, Taranee's arms ablaze and Cornelia, gripping onto the chunk the man had used, and throwing it at the Cloaked Man. Hay-Lin flew down to Irma, checking on her burns, thankfully, she was a guardian, and that gave her, a somewhat, healing ability, no not like Wolverine from X men, because you guys would be mad at me, for giving her that power. No, I just mean a magically enhanced, well, everything, her reflexes, her strength, and so on.

"Water," Croaked the Cloaked Man, beckoning a mist to be brought around the Cook's yard, then liquefying, and freezing, immobilizing all but the Fire guardian, and the, now, awakened Water guardian, both using there powers, one melting it, the other manipulating it, freeing her guardian friends,.

_Will, he as our powers, _Taranee said telepathically, as she dodged and air blast, hurling a fire blast at him. _Will, we can't, and we won't win_

_No, he only has elemental abilities, he's probably, just a, um, minion…. Of...um…….Nerissa!_ will thought, not really sure herself

_She's right, _Hay-lin thought, going invisible, only to be over powered by a gale force wind.

Cornelia then used her psychic powers, lifted Hay-Lin, and brought to a nearby bush, where the other guardians were now position, the Cloaked Man, still in the same spot he materialized too.  
"Quintessence!" Will yelled, her hands held out, the Heart floating between her hands, radiating a pink glow, and casting a pink shield to fall around them.

"The mighty guardians, what a joke, I knew the prince was easy, but the all powerful guardians. Come on Ms. Vandom, that energy shield is joke." He croaked with a voice as if he were breathing dust.

And on that note, Will opened a portal to the first place she thought of

Meanwhile, Yan-Lin was cleaning up a broken dish. She broke the dish of course, she was shocked, to shocked, when she felt a powerful surge of energy, unbeknownst to her, the guardians were in the middle of fighting the Cloaked Man, that only the heart had given off, Caleb, who was in the storeroom, as soon as he heard Yan-Lin dropping the dish, he ran into the room, and, seeing the mess, immediately grabbed the broom and began sweeping up food with porcelain.

"Yan-Lin what happened?" Caleb said, scared of seeing the worry run across her face, a worry that wasn't her normal worry. You knew, worry the girls are doing all right, even though, as guardians, they will pull through, no not that worry. The worry she felt when she saw Nerissa's cell empty, was more in the range. That only made Caleb scared, of course he wouldn't show it, he only shows his brave side, well Cornelia, had seen his terror once or twice.

"Caleb." She said, hollow and pale, like the time the guardians were zombified.

"Get the guardians here, now. It does not matter what they are doing, bring them here, and make sure you don't seem like your in a hurry. And make sure there okay." She said not giving a drop of information, until they were all here.

"But I am in a hurry?" He said, a little confused.

"yes now go" she said hurrying to her room. Her dress billowing behind her.

Caleb, then grabbed the phone, dialed Will,

Ring,

Ring,

"Hi, this is Will leave me a message and I'll get back to you!" said her slightly perky tone, and then a beep.

_Great, _Caleb thought,_ I will have to get her myself. _As Caleb grabbed his coat, and headed to the doors, when Yan-Lin yelled from the basement "Come back Caleb! There here!"

When Caleb descended down to the basement, Caleb's Condo, according to Irma, what he saw wasn't good. They were all beat up, and wet, bruised and wet. The only time they had ever looked this bad was maybe when the fought Phobos, maybe the second battle with Nerissa, and the former guardians.

"Girls, what happened, who attacked you?" Yan Lin asked  
"I think I should explain." Taranee said, nursing a wound to her arm. And thus she went into the tail of Cloaked man and the weird man who saved her.

"Girls, for now, don't use the heart, it sounds as if it is drawn to it, use it at the utmost situations." She said, with Caleb doing his bruiting he-man act.

"Go to school, like normal, I can take care of Taranee's house. And I will contact the Oracle, see if he knows anything." Yan lin said, as will pulled out the heart one last time, absorbing there powers back into the heart.

Monday rolled around, with our fire guardian waking up rather tired, normally she was wide awake, ready for another day of learning, but she kept having nightmares, probably because she was the most psychically active guardian. But these dreams, seemed so real, like they were precognitive, god she hoped not.

Her dreams were filled with that man, she knew now he most not be any older then Caleb, for his voice sounded young, filled with sadness. She never saw his face in the dream though, only his hand on hers, screams, her friends screams, Cornelia lamenting over Irma's body. It was horrid, but to make it worse her dad was still in the hospital, her mother there too, for she wouldn't leave his side, luckily both there companies understood, paying them for the time they were out, peter came home though, he won in all the competitions. _Good for him_, she thought, pulling on a long blue shirt, with a pair of jeans, and tennis shoes. The look for all wall flowers.

And as she walked to school, she realized someone was next to her, looking up she saw a guy, a cute guy, about her age, Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slim body.

"Hey, um, you going to Sheffield institute?" He asked, the many black bracelets clinking on his wrists. They were slightly covered by a loose fishnet shirt, under which he had a red tee shirt on. Black leather pants, and big boots, _Must be a Goth, or emo maybe._ She thought, then realized he was talking to her.

"Oh yeah I am, I'm Taranee, you?" She said holding her hand out, slightly.  
"Hey, I'm Vincent." He said gripping her hand firmly, shocking her in the process, and shaking it profusely.

"I just moved here from New Jersey." He said, _God his voice is so alluring, and familiar, Why? _She thought

He asked her more questions, pulling her out of her shell, pretty soon they reached the institute, she saw the girls, and in a very non Taranee like quality, she pulled Vince over to her friends.  
"Hey, um, this is Vince, Vince the girls." She said shyly.  
"Hey, I'm Cornelia Hale, welcome to hell." She said, eyeing his look, while introducing the girls.  
Taranee was relatively quiet, as Vince squirmed, _guess he's better, not in the spotlight,_ Taranee thought,

Then, _Taranee! I am sooooo happy for you, I know you two like each other, and he seems a little brainy like you. _Will said, well thought, to Taranee,

_Yeah and not good with groups, _Irma, joining in on this.

Taranee quietly giggled before a loud deafening bang sent her to the ground, blacking out.

The last thing she saw, was the girls, including Vince reaching for her.

Then darkness. She opened her eyes, focusing in on the barren sight before her.

She was in some sort of dry place, the ground cracked and smooth, bare of everything, except for some strange purple plants.  
"Hello?" she shouted, hearing nothing but her on echo.

-------------------------------

"Is she alright?" Hay-Lin asked Vince, wide eyed and curious as a stranger was carrying Taranee to the school nurse.  
"Of course she is that's why shes unconscious." Cornelia said, being her stubborn self of course, currently not trusting this boy holding Taranee, but Will suggested it, and god forbid they go against her.

Opening the door to the nurses office, a plump old lady, wearing a perfume that stunk almost as bad as blunk. And that's saying something.  
"What happened to her?" She said eyeing Taranee and then eyeing the boy carrying her.  
"She passed out." Viince said, slightly monotoned.  
"Or did you knock her out." The nurse stated, more as her fact then as a question  
"No he didn't knock me out." Was heard from Taranee's limp form.

"And put me down." With that Taranee stood on to shaky feet.

_Are you sure, and what happened, was it Nerissa? _Will said while pretending to listen to the nurse.

_No, but I felt his emotions, something is defiantly odd with this boy,_ Taranee then sent will mental pictures of the land she awoke, in and a brief glimpse, into the feeling she got.  
"Ah Guardians, so nice to see you. Sand Pit, attack!" Came the sadistic voice of Phobos.

"Hey! Who are….." was the last thing the school nurse said, as Phobos sent an energy beam at her, the guardians, finally awoken out of shock for this open attack.  
"Catch us first Phobos!" Will screamed, pulling out the heart, and opening a portal to meridian, where the other guardians followed suit.

"What the hell! When did you learn that?" Vince said, for he was still standing in the room, and in the swiftness of the guardians, he followed them, with Phobos, and Sand Pit right behind.  
"GUARDIANS UNITE!" with that scream of righteous fury, the five teenagers, became tall enchantresses of the elements. With Vince running towards a nearby boulder, in the desolate area of meridian.  
"Ah so the guardians want to play! Well I have a surprise!" Phobos said, While Sand Pit attacked, already losing to Taranee and Hay-Lin, that is until the Cloaked Man appeared next to Phobos.

"Now that this silly man has lead me to you, I will finally get what I came for!" He said pointing towards Taranee, Phobos pissed at that comment, was still concentrating energy into his blasts, mostly thrown at the earth guardian, while will and irma, switched out to the cloaked man.


End file.
